<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tuca and the Art of Minimalism by GlitterNyappyGacktRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263979">Tuca and the Art of Minimalism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose'>GlitterNyappyGacktRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tuca &amp; Bertie (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birds, Cleaning, Gen, KonMari | Marie Kondo's Tidying Method, Minimalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a book she found, Tuca decides to try clean her apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tuca and the Art of Minimalism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s see,” began Tuca, her beak stuck into the latest book by Robin Tsubame, the most praised tidying up expert out there. “<em>If it doesn’t spark joy, then it’s time to let it go from your life</em>. Ok, I think I got this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuca glanced up from the book, her latest find from the ladies’ room at the local supermarket. She began to get to work, dancing as she cleaned. First, she picked up a pile of dirty clothes only to discover a family of spiders hiding underneath. She flung the clothes into the “keep” pile, watching as they landed on top of an already broken lava lamp. With time, the “keep” pile gradually began to grow: a broken tennis racket, a half-functioning vibrator, a parasol, some novelty shades, a tangle of chargers… Meanwhile, the “toss” pile looked awfully lonely with just a box of bills in it. Tuca stared at the piles, feeling that her room almost looked worse than before she'd started. Tidying up was harder than it looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh, Tuca lay down on her bed, the book falling to the floor with a clatter. How could she even begin the art of tidying up when literally nothing sparked joy in her life?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>